dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disciple of the Undying Cold (3.5e Prestige Class)
Disciple of the Undying Cold A Disciple of the Undying Cold is a master of cold and Necromancy Becoming a Disciple of the Undying Cold Disciple of the Undying Cold are spellcaster, those who become one are cold fanatic or some necromancer from cold regions. Other may desire the power of cold to spread blight and eternal winter on lands. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Disciple of the Undying Cold. : At each level , you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine or arcane spellcasting class before becoming a Disciple of Undying cold, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Su): The Disciple of the Undying Cold's caster level for spell with the Cold Descriptor increase by +4. (Su): Now every undead raised by a Disciple of the Undying Frost gain the Cold subtype. (Ex): At 3rd level the body of the Disciple of the Undying Frost begin to turn into ice and bones. She gain a Damage Reduction of 3/bludgeoning and magic. At 6th level the Disciple of the Undying Frost increase (gain if she had none) her natural armor by +2. At 7th level the Disciple of the Undying Cold now have 25% chance of ignoring critical hit, sneak attack or similar effect. They also gain +4 to their saves vs mind affecting effect. At 9th level the Damage Reduction increase to 10. (Ex): At 4th level the Disciple of the Undying Cold become immune to cold, however he take 50% more damage from fire-based effect. (Su): The Disciple of the Undying Cold may add her hit dice as extra damage to all cold-based spell. The Disciple of the Undying cold may choose to make all spells who dealt any energy type (even typeless damage) other than cold now deal cold damage. However they are not affected by the Extra Damages granted by this ability. (Ex): At 8th level the Disciple of the Undying cold now heal herself with cold energy. Cold energy now restore hit point instead of damaging the Disciple of the Undying Cold. : At 10th level the Disciple of the undying Cold finally reach her greatest objective. She is now a frostlich. She take on the Frostlich without taking any LA. All benefit granted by the prestige class does not stack with those granted by the template (cold undeath, immunity to cold, absorb cold). Playing a Disciple of the Undying Cold Combat: Disciple of the Undying Cold have a role similar to wizard or sorcerer. Many Disciples of the Undying Cold choose to use their mastery of cold to blast their way in legions of enemies. They are very powerful in battle against foes such as fire giants. Advancement: Due to the nature of their ability, the Disciple of the Undying Cold is better remaining a Disciple of the Undying Cold as long as she is not a Frostlich (otherwise she be a lich when she will be epic.) Resources: Disciples of the Undying Cold have many cult, most are in cold region and worship evil frost deity. Disciple of the Undying Cold in the World NPC Reactions: If any Good NPC know about them they are likely to react negatively. In fact they are not only necromancer, cold kill all lives and leave land barrens. Few NPCs would be friendly with a Disciple of the Undying Cold. Disciple of the Undying Cold Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) can research Disciple of the Undying Cold to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Disciple of the Undying Cold in the Game Adaptation: Disciple of the Undying Cold are easy to adapt, they hold the same place as necromancer. They are likely to be found in cult worshipping death and cold deities. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:User Leziad